1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of support devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of braces for providing support to the back, hips, upper thighs and groin areas of a person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Injuries to body parts such as the back, hips, upper thighs and groin are common and result in excruciating pain. Attempts have been made to provide support to the injured back, hips, upper thighs and groin so that a person can lead a normal life without the help of others or support devices, such as a wheelchair or cane.
It is highly desirable to have a very efficient and also very effective design and construction of a support device that is comfortable to wear and provides support to the back, hips, upper thighs and groin areas so that a person wearing the support device can lead a normal life.
The present invention is a support device that provides support to selected regions of a human body, such as the back, hips, upper thighs and groin areas.
The support device comprises an undergarment or bodysuit which is adapted to be disposed against the person""s body and extends from the thorax (just below the chest) down to the upper thighs. Two shoulder straps are provided on top of the undergarment for maintaining the upper portion of the undergarment against the person""s body, wherein a respective one shoulder strap encircles a respective one of the person""s shoulders. A support belt is positioned at the abdomen area of a wearer and secured to the undergarment by detachable attachment means. Two opposite lateral portions extend downwardly from the support belt and are secured to the undergarment at the locations of the upper thighs of the wearer by detachable attachment means. The detachable attachment means are adjustable so as to allow the tension against the person""s body to be adjusted according to the wearer""s preferences.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a support device that provides support to the injured back, hips, upper thighs and groin areas of a user and is cosmetically acceptable.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a support device that can be worn and removed easily, especially by older people with arthritic or weak hands.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a support device for providing support to the back, hips, upper thighs, and groin areas that is lightweight and comfortable to wear for extended periods of time.